fwtfandomcom-20200214-history
Laboratory
The 's personal laboratory is the starting point of the game and the birthplace of the Lord's clone of . After certain events, the lab will become accessible for the player and will allow them to have access to four of the mechanisms: the Energy Flask, Gold Cylinder, Mana Stone Compactor, and the Genetic Analyzer. Energy Flask The Energy Flask is the first machine on the left. It depicts an angelic being holding a large, transparent sphere. Every day 12:00 and 18:00 local time, the sphere will become red and have a lighting symbol on it. It will last 3 hours (15:00 and 21:00 respectively) or until the player taps it. Receiving it will give the player 50 energy that can go over the energy limit up to 1,000 (1,040 is the limit of energy you can actually hold, but the game will not allow you to receive energy once you have hit 1,000). : Note: Receiving energy from the Energy Flask is tied with a daily achievement that will give the player 2 crystals. Gold Cylinder The Gold Cylinder is a cylindrical translucent tube with pipes around it. It continually generates gold which the player can take at any time. The Cylinder has a Mastery Level that increases with every gold harvested. Using 20 crystals will gain you the maximum production amount of the Cylinder and enhance its mastery. The amount of gold harvested per mastery level is as follows: : Note: 6 hours after last receiving the gold, the Cylinder will be full and hold the gold until it is received again. Harvesting 4,000 gold from the Gold Cylinder will unlock a daily achievement that rewards the player with 6 crystals. Mana Stone Compactor The Mana Stone Compactor is a blue sphere with crystalline protrusions that produces 5 Mana Stone Clusters a day. Unlike the Gold Cylinder, its production is not continuous but set at every 05:00 Local time. Harvesting Mana Stones will fill a threshold that is needed to increase the level of it (Mastery Level). The higher the level, the more Mana Stones each cluster yields. There is also a random chance to get 1.5x, 2x, or even 2.5x more than the usual amount. Using 10 crystals will further enhance its mastery and will give you 1 Mana Stone to harvest. The amount of Mana Stones of each cluster per Mastery Level is as follows: : Note: Using the Mana Stone Compactor 5 times will unlock a daily achievement that rewards the player with 6 crystals. Genetic Analyzer The Genetic Analyzer is the green icosahedron mechanism at the far right of the Laboratory that allows the player to analyze and receive genes. Currently, there are two types of genes that can be analyzed: *Unknown Genes *Blue Unknown Genes The unknown genes are randomly acquired in Hard, Hell and Chaos stages within World Conquest. Trivia * Before, the Genetic Analyzer forbids player from choosing the hero they wanted, rather it chooses a hero from its pool at random. This was changed in March 2016. * Clearing a Boss stage that does not award you with a specific hero gene (such as Verna 12) will give the player Unknown Genes instead. Category:Game Information Category:Game Mechanics